


Hidden Boy

by ChimChim0410



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: I suck at summaries, by the way. When you leave for Korea a week earlier and bump into someone but they are hiding, from what? Read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoever is interested in B.I.G or kpop in general](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whoever+is+interested+in+B.I.G+or+kpop+in+general).



> A/N: In normal text means they are talking in Korean, in italics means they are talking in English.

# Hidden Boy

Once when I was a little girl, my mom told me to be careful of handing my heart to someone who looked dangerous or was deceitful. Except I learned too early that I also couldn’t trust my own father because of all the lies he gave me. I always trusted less than what others knew. People thought I was very easy, bubbly, warm and happy-go-lucky but they had that wrong. I was very hard to understand, cold, closed off, depressing and very negative. I had learned from the beginning that loving things would be very hard for me. Elementary school was never easy for me. Girls used to bully me because I wasn’t the ideal type for boys. Skinny, blonde, blue eyes, or pretty, I was chubby, brunette, brown eyed and normal looking. I wasn’t very special, until one day I found something that showed I had talent. Singing. A choir came to my school and was looking for new talent. My enthusiasm was through the roof and I went to the audition. Everyone thought it was pointless of me to go since I didn’t have any talent, but I didn’t listen to them.

 

I auditioned but thought I did horrible. A week later, I was picked and I felt so happy for a year. I was in the soprano section and I was almost the main soprano but I was too young. I then went with the bigger kids but my vocal teachers were horrible to us and many of us left, including me. I never regretted it because after that I knew in my heart and soul that music was what I wanted to do. Fast forward to when I get to 5th grade and my Mom loses her job and right when I am supposed to enter my last year in elementary school, I change from private school to public school. The worse thing of all is that my past school was “bilingual” and ALL my classes (of course except Spanish) were in English & now ALL my classes except English were now in Spanish. (Which is supposed to be my native language but my childhood was filled with English speaking cartoons. *shrugs*) I still got bullied but I gradually learned how to defend myself thanks to the boys in my grade. I then went to another school where I took middle school and high school. My music teacher was like my mother the last two years of high school and she is my favorite teacher of all. Thanks to her I had found out what I wanted to do in my life. Music but education wise and I fell in love with music all over again, fast like a race car and slow like a snail. Over and back but I had to study hard in college so that I could change from the concentration that I got in to the one I was passionate about.

 

The process was a bit long but I accomplished it and now I am on my way to South Korea because I have the opportunity to travel and keep studying the language more thoroughly and just having fun in general. I was supposed to leave in a week but one of my friends, Amber, wanted me there before so I’m leaving in the middle of the night and I am shopping right now for some new clothes for my year in Korea. Oh, and Amber is an idol…she’s in a girl group called f(x). I know, ‘like the formula?’ I bet that’s what you’re asking and yes like the formula except they are good and by good, I mean AWESOME. I finished shopping and I went straight to packing my bags which was all afternoon until 4:45 p.m. I jumped on my bed, set my alarm for 1 a.m. and slept all that I could until my flight that night.

 

I woke up at 1:36 a.m. and my alarm was still ringing but I just went to the bathroom where my clothes for my flight were in and took a well-earned shower. I had a pair of jeans that had big holes on my knees and tiny ones around my thighs paired with an oversized black and blue sweater, under it I had a BTS shirt from their No More Dream era. I walked out, put some perfume on, grabbed my suitcase and my black Kipling backpack, and left my apartment, which would be unused for about a year or so. I locked it and walked to the airport which was only a 20-minute walk. I checked in and waited for the flight which was at 4:50 a.m. I walked around the airport until I saw a Starbucks, I went and ordered a Hazelnut Hot Chocolate because even though I lived in a tropical island, in November the cool wind made me yearn for this drink. I finished getting my drink and sat down close to the gate that would take me to a new unfamiliar place.

 

Someone sat next to me and had a face mask on, muttering a ‘hello’ to me and bowing his head to show his gratitude of me not complaining to him sitting next to me. “ _You’re hiding from someone?_ ” I asked him. “What?” He asked me, I was surprised and tried to muster the Korean that I knew, “Umm, are you hiding?” I looked at him carefully. He nodded and but a finger to his mouth, he was surprised by the fact that I knew Korean. Some girls their ages ranged from 15-22 years old, came to me and asked “ _Have you seen a guy that looks like this?_ ” They then showed me a picture of Gunmin, he was from a South Korean boy group called B.I.G but I shook my head. “ _Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you,_ ” they left and I looked to my left side, seeing that the boy, who I knew was Gunmin, was asleep with his head hanging low. I move it so that he could rest it on my shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry that they bothered you but I’ve been trying to lose them. I guess they are pretty good runners and I think you already know who I am, right?” I nodded, a soft chuckle escaping my lips. “B.I.G’s Gunmin, I guess we are on the same flight too, tight?” He gave me his radiant eye-smile and said “yes, so I guess I’ll see you-” ‘Flight 458 to Incheon, South Korea will be departing now. Flight 458 to Incheon, South Korea.’ I stood up and grabbed my suitcase and backpack, “I guess that’s me, it was nice meeting you Gunmin-oppa.” He smiled and told me, “Me too, nice meeting you too, Y/N.” I boarded the plane and went to my seat which was in beside the window. I put my suitcase on the compartment on top of my row and sat down. I grabbed my phone, plugged in the headphones and looked on last time at my tropical island that didn’t seem like home anymore. “I guess we’re meeting again but now we are seatmates huh?” I looked up, surprised and confused filled my face. I could only nod because I couldn’t believe he was sitting next to me and he would be here for a 13-hour plane trip. I guess this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
